Basketball as a sport has become too specialized and too much associated with a dwindling number of players. What is needed is a basketball game which will open up competitive sport to people of all skills.
By increasing the scope of available players, it will be possible to open the game of basketball up to mixed groups including those varying in skill, age and sex and make possible competitive as well as individual play for all classes of players.
That is the purpose of the present invention to devise a game which makes it possible for a greater number of people to become involved in basketball so that all may enjoy the game according to a different set of rules while still maintaining the basic principles of basketball.